gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Our Guest (Song)
Be Our Guest is a song originally from Beauty and The Beast. It was sung by Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison with New Directions in Be Our Guest. They sang it against Riley and Vocal Adrenaline's version of Be Prepared. Lyrics New Directions Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Jaxon Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, And we'll provide the rest. New Directions Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve.” Jaxon Try the grey stuff, Lana It's delicious, Jaxon Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. New Directions They can sing, they can dance, After all, Miss, this is France. Lana And a dinner here is never second best, Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll New Directions Be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest! Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding ‘en flambé’, Jaxon We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret! Lana You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared, Jaxon No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining, New Directions We tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest. Lana If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest. New Directions Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest. Let us say for your entrée, we've an array. May we suggest: try the bread! Try the soup! Jaxon When the croutons loop de loop, Lana It's a treat for any dinner Jaxon Don't believe me? Ask the china, New Directions Singing pork, dancing veal! What an entertaining meal! Jaxon How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? Lana We'll make you shout encore and send us out for more, New Directions So, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lana It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear, that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed. New Directions We've got a lot to do! Lana Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest? New Directions She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Jaxon Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving, He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful, suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy! New Directions Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here. And we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you, we'll keep going. Course by course, one by one, till you shout, ‘enough! I'm done!’ Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Lyrics Category:Season Three Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs